User talk:Sambrook the otter/Sambrook the otter's art
Is it just me or do you get better as tim egoes by? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) pssh. the thing your seeing is how if you keep going and practicing you can get better :) (I still think I have a lot of room for improvement.)But I have come pretty far :) Thanks tons Shieldmaiden :) Um I blushing about this but... I want you to make a new pic for me, don't worry it is just a single picture. It is for the new Fan Fic I'll be writing soon. As always you do not have to agree, but I will say that this one will be a TON easier. Your Matey. --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 12:38, 14 February 2009 (UTC) heck, don't hold back mate :) Im ready. see it wasn't difficulty that got me it was the slowness of my computer... and that it was 4 pages big :| so whats up? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey dude... I know I don't get on very often but when I do I always look at your art, and dude your getting way better, how do you color your art? It's A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!!!!--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:38, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Adia :) its always nice to see you around. I color my pictures using photo shop elements on the computer and using a tablet Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) What's a tablet, i probably sound stupid lol--Aida Otterock Talk! 03:01, 27 February 2009 (UTC) nah, you don't ;) :its just a device that allows you to draw on the computer. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) my brother has one--Dannflow Talk! 03:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ive done that a noumber of times I must remember to save them( if Ive not finished them ) under PSD photoshop defelut thing so you can edit them it saves them in layers lol u poroble knew this --Dannflow Talk! 19:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) your denivt account says not found better check the address agian:) oh to answer ur last qeustion yes yes and yes (please) --Dannflow Talk! 20:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) lol sorry must have got u confuesd ur link dosent work I'm so honored at being mentioned on your art page! :D Yeah, I complain about Paint too, but if you say so..... The first time I tried Photoshop on a non-school activity I got so frustrated that I closed the program after a minute. You're good! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 01:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) 0.0 Wow, dude, I'm so jealous of you, I've been trying to go back into my old style of doing animals and I've found that I've been doing people too long, all my drawing look like crap. Psh, you definitely have my respects :D--Aida Otterock Talk! 15:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) pfft, well it goes to reason. WHat ever you practice you will get good at. like... I CAN'T draw humans. I can do portaits and such, but nothing else (but Im going to have to soon. I am writing a comic strip for my bro and his friends comic :) ) Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:36, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah... that true but I still love your style... maybe i wont relearn so I wont get tired of looking at that style--Aida Otterock Talk! 21:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are an AMAZING artist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 arrrrgggggggg When can i have elmtail???? i have waited forever!!!!!!! -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} When's my picture gonna be ready?This is Bluestripe the Wild on another account.--Lord of Bloodwrath 03:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) long time no see hey, just wondering if your still on this wiki? as there has been no art work lately. not that I want you to feel pesssured into drawing. anyways, if you are still on just reply to my taslk page. So yore back? So yore doing pics again? Like pics that have been waiting, hoping that the awesome artist will do them awesomely? Like the one I requested? THANKS!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 17:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC)